


Best Enemies

by ShadowCat1988



Category: B1A4, Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCat1988/pseuds/ShadowCat1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Shin Dongwoo and Ahn Daniel meet up, they start arguing. Their best friends think they like each other and lock them in a room. Nothing could go wrong with their plan. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Excuse me." Niel pushed by the dark haired boy without waiting for a response.

"Rude little thing, isn't he?" The boy beside the taller one commented.

The brunette glanced at his companion before readjusting his glasses. "Neh, he is, Jinyoung."

"Too bad he's so cute." The redhead smirked. "I'd love to take him over my lap and teach him some manners."

Dongwoo rolled his eyes, pushing a strand of dark hair back behind his ear. "And then Chansik would kick your ass."

"Which would give me a good excuse to punish him."

"After he avoided you for a week."

"He can't avoid me forever."

The two young men continued to talk as they walked down the hallway, unaware of the young man watching them.

****

"So, why are you always rude to him?" A young man with short bright red hair asked Niel as they ate their food.

Niel squirmed in his seat, his face turned red. "I'm not-"

"'Move' 'You're in my way' 'I don't like you'"

"I never said I didn't like him!"

"Ok, I added that," Byunghyun said cheerfully. "So explain what is going through your head. Dongwoo hyung has been nothing but nice to you."

"I know that." Niel squirmed in his seat. "He just treats me like.."

"Like?"

The younger looked down, strands of purple hair falling around his face. "Like everyone else." He mumbled.

Byunghyun stared at him for a minute. "Yah, Ahn Daniel, are you telling me that you like him?"

Niel's face turned a deeper shade of red. "Aniyo!"

"You do!" He grinned. "You like Shin Dong-mmph!"

Niel practically leapt across the table to cover his hyung's mouth. "Quiet!" He pleaded. "Don't say it so loudly."


	2. 2

"You like Shin Dong-mmph!"

Dongwoo looked up, his eyes wide when he heard what sounded like his name. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see a familiar figure tackling the young man beside him.

"So, the kid _does_ like you." Jinyoung remarked.

"Sure," Dongwoo replied, looking at his best friend. "That's why he starts an argument with me every time we're together."

"I'm telling you, the kid wants you." Jinyoung grinned. "You should take him to your room, tie him to your bed, and-"

Chansik, his boyfriend, reached over and shoved a piece of bread into his mouth. "What he needs is to eat without you babbling about sex."

Dongwoo shot him a grateful smile. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Jinyoung pulled the bread out of his mouth. "Don't agree with him! You're supposed to agree with me!"

"Excuse us, hyung. I need to talk to my boyfriend." Chansik said, standing up. "Come on, Jinyoung."

Jinyoung pouted and stood up with the younger man, following him out of the lunchroom. "Yah, Gong Chansik! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Dongwoo shook his head. "It's obvious who tops in that relationship." He muttered to himself. He gathered up his dishes and stood up to return them to the kitchen.

Immediately, he ran into Niel, who looked up at him with a startled expression. Quickly the younger boy's expression changed to careful indifference. "You're in my way."

Dongwoo felt his patience run out with the younger man. "I don't know what I did to you, Daniel. But it doesn't mean you can keep talking to me like I'm the dirt beneath your shoe."

The younger's full lips opened as he prepared to reply.

The older boy immediately spun around and walked to the kitchen.

****

"You do treat him pretty badly." Byunghyun said as they watched Dongwoo walk away.

"Shut up." Niel muttered.

"Why are you so mean to him?"

Something snapped inside him. "Because he's one of those spoiled rich kids who has things easy. Haven't you seen the clothes he wears? He wears the most expensive name brands I've ever seen!"

Byunghyun looked at him in disbelief, one dark brow arched up. "You don't like him because he's rich?"

"Ye- No!"

"That's what it sounds like."

"That's not the only reason!"

"Oh? Please tell me the other reasons."

Niel eyed the other man, not sure if he was being sarcastic or not. "It's not just that he's rich. He's probably never had to work for anything in his life!"

"So, you're jealous of him."

"Why would I be jealous of some obnoxious, spoiled rich kid?"

Byunghyun shook his head. "I'm actually disappointed in you, Niel. I never thought you would be so prejudiced against someone just because they have money."

Shame burned through him at the words. "I'm not prejudiced."

"You never gave him a chance." Byunghyun replied. "I preferred it when I thought you had a crush on him."

Niel trailed behind him. "I gave him a chance.."

"When? Every time I see you talk to him, you say something rude."

"Arasso, I'll stop being rude to him! Happy?" Niel stomped to his room before Byunghyun could answer.


	3. 3

Niel locked the door behind him, looking around his small room. He knew how he'd sounded to his hyung but he wasn't jealous, not really. 

_Niel walked slowly into the school, looking around. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, knowing he didn't belong in a private school. His parents had only been able to get him in because they worked for the school. What would happen if the other kids found out that he wasn't rich like them?_

_He was pulled out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. A short blond was standing beside him, a smile on his handsome face. "Annyeong, Lee Byunghyun imnida."_

_His greeting was so friendly that Niel found himself smiling back at the other man. Maybe he'd met his first friend. "Ahn Daniel imnida." He replied. "Call me Niel, please."_

_"You're the new kid!" Byunghyun grinned. "Everyone has been talking about you."_

_"Jinja?" Niel asked, eying him carefully. What had they been saying about him?_

_"They were talking about your name, wondering how you got-"_

_Niel tuned out the chatter, looking around carefully. Another young man caught his eye. He stood at the other end of the hallway next to a redhead, talking to him. He was tall and slender with long black hair tied back in a low ponytail, a few strands hanging around his face. A pair of glasses rested on his face, slowly sliding down. As he watched, the young man pushed them back up._

_"I see why you're so distracted now."_

_Niel jumped, letting out an embarrassing squeak at the unexpected voice. "Mwo?"_

_Byunghyun followed his gaze. "That's Shin Dongwoo, he's the school's prince."_

_"Mwo?!" Niel repeated, turning red._

_Byunghyun chuckled softly. "He's not really a prince. He's just called that."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, he's as close to perfect as it gets. Handsome, rich, gets good grades, and he's really nice. He even tutors the younger students."_

_"Oh." Niel looked at the other boy again. There was no way he'd ever look at him then. "Bet he's not that perfect.." He muttered under his breath._

_"Mwo?"_

_"Nothing, hyung."_


	4. 4

Dongwoo stomped into his room, slamming the door behind him. Niel had had no idea that he was behind him, hearing every word he'd said.

"Spoiled rich kid?" He muttered. "How dare he.. He doesn't even know me."

Dongwoo sat on his bed, entertaining a fantasy of pulling Niel over his lap and spanking some sense into him.

"Aish," he muttered, looking down at the bulge that had popped up at that image.

Slowly, he sat back on his bed, spreading his legs wider apart. He dug around under his pillow for the lube he'd stashed under it as his other hand unzipped his pants. Immediately, his half-hard erection sprang out, hitting his stomach and leaving a trail of sticky precum on his skin.

The brunette poured some lube into his palm and wrapped his hand around his length, hissing slightly as the cold lube touched his heated skin. His thumb rubbed over the mushroom-shaped head, teasing his slit. Slowly, his hand started to move on the shaft, his lips parting at the pleasure shooting through his body. 

Dongwoo turned his face, burying it into his pillow to muffle his moans.

_Niel kneeled in front of him and pushed his hand away. "Let me do it, hyung." He murmured softly, wrapping his hand around the base._

_Dongwoo watched as his dongsaeng pressed his lips against the tip, a spark of mischievousness in his dark eyes. "Don't tease me.." He murmured._

_"Or what?" Niel replied, running the tip of his tongue along the brunette's slit. His free hand moved down, cupping his balls gently._

_Dongwoo gasped, bucking his hips up automatically. His fingers tangled in curly, purple hair and tugged._

_Niel obeyed the unspoken command, opening his mouth more and sliding his head down._

_A strangled gasp escaped the older's lips as his cock slid into the wet heat of Niel's mouth._

Dongwoo thrust his hips into his hand as he started to cum, long white streams shooting onto his hand and chest. He panted heavily, collapsing back on his bed. He lay there, staring up at his ceiling as he got lost in his thoughts. 

Finally, the feeling of cum drying on his skin made him sit up, using his discarded shirt to wipe it off.

"What am I going to do about you, Ahn Daniel?" he wondered out loud. "And what am I going to do about my attraction to you?"

****

Niel felt his face burn. He'd decided to go to Dongwoo's room to talk to him and got there just in time to hear the other boy masturbating. _Now what do I do?_ He thought. _I can't talk to him now._

His question was answered when the door was jerked open. He came face to face with the older brunette who was carrying a wad of fabric. 

"What are you doing here?" Dongwoo asked him, his voice cold. "Thought you didn't like spoiled rich kids."

The words were like a bucket of ice water thrown on him. "You _heard_ me?"

"I was about to walk out when I heard you talking."

"So you eavesdropped," Niel said. "I should've known."

"Known what? That I would've heard you?" Dongwoo advanced on Niel, making him take a step backwards.

"Aniyo." The younger growled. "I should've known that you wouldn't be able to resist eavesdropping." His back hit the wall behind him, yet the brunette kept walking towards him.

"Because I'm a spoiled rich kid, right?" Dongwoo growled. "Since that's what spoiled rich kids do."

Niel was distracted by how close his hyung was, his gaze dropping to his lips and watching how they formed around each word they said.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?"

Niel didn't think about what he was doing; he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dongwoo's. 

For a minute, it was heaven, the feel of his lips against his hyung's. Then Dongwoo stumbled back, his hand over his mouth. 

The younger tore his gaze away from his hyung's, turning around and running back to his room.


	5. 5

Dongwoo laid on his bed, idly touching his lips. He could still feel Niel's lips on his, just as warm and soft as he imagined that they'd be.

 _Why did he kiss me?_ He wondered. _He's made it clear that he doesn't like me, so why.._

With a disgusted sigh, he rolled over, deciding to forget about the kiss.

****

"You _kissed_ him?"

"How many times are you going to ask me that?" Niel grumbled into his pillow. "Neh, I kissed Shin Dongwoo. Happy now?"

"Yes," Byunghyun answered gleefully. "That means I was right. You like him!"

"I don't like him." Niel protested weakly.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "So you kissed him to show your dislike of him. Brilliant plan, I always kiss the guys I don't like."

Another groan escaped the younger's lips. "Stop rubbing it in."

"Nope, I'm going to keep rubbing it in even after you get married to him."

" _Married_?!" Niel almost shot off the bed. "It was a kiss!"

"Exactly, but you know that American song, how does it go. 'Niel and Dongwoo kissing in a tree, next comes marriage.'"

A pillow hit him in the face. "That's not how it goes. And I'm not getting married, especially not to Shin Dongwoo."

"Well, that's a shame." A voice drawled from the dining room. "I'll have to tell him to return the ring he bought."

Both boys looked up, seeing Dongwoo's red-haired friend standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Niel demanded. He didn't receive an answer.

"Hey, Byunghyun hyung, can I talk to you really quick?"

"Neh." Byunghyun got up, following him into the hallway.

Niel sat on the bed in disbelief before burying his face in his remaining pillow.

****

"What did you need, Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung grinned and held up a key. "This is the key to Dongwoo hyungs room. Get Niel there in five minutes."

"You are brilliant," Byunghyun said with a grin. "I was just thinking about how to get them to talk."

"Then it's good that I got this key. I'm just glad Dongwoo is the only one in that section."

"So no one hears the screaming, I'm guessing."

"Exactly. So how will you get Niel there?"

"I'll blindfold him if I have to." Byunghyun said. "Either way, he'll be there."

"Good."


	6. 6

"I don't see why I have to wear a blindfold just to meet your boyfriend." Niel grumbled as Byunghyun led him down a hallway.

"Heechul hyung is strange. He doesn't like people to know where he lives until he trusts them."

"I should've known you'd have a boyfriend who's as strange as you are."

"Yah, I'm not strange," Byunghyun scowled. "Besides, Heechul hyung is stranger."

"I find that very hard to believe." Niel replied.

The redhead stuck his tongue out at his friend, even though the other teen couldn't see. "I wonder how you'd look as a redhead."

"Don't you even dare," Niel warned him. "You've already dyed my hair purple. Not again."

"I was just wondering."

"Wonder about something else."

Byunghyun looked around as he turned a corner. Immediately he saw Jinyoung standing by a door and grinned. _Found him._

"Are we almost there?"

"Neh, we're almost there," the older teen replied, leading Niel over to the door. 

Jinyoung grinned and opened the door. Both teens put their hands on Niel's back and pushed, propelling the teen into Dongwoo's room. When he was in, Jinyoung shut the door and locked it.

****

Dongwoo didn't look up when his door opened, he knew Jinyoung had planned on visiting. He did, however, look up when he heard the door shut and lock. "Aish..."

A very familiar teen was feeling his way around the room. But why was he wearing a blindfold? 

"Hyung?" Niel asked then scowled. "What am I doing?" He reached up, tearing the blindfold off. Immediately he regretted it. "Why are you here?" He growled at Dongwoo.

"I could ask you the same thing. I belong here, you don't."

"Mwo?"

"You're in my room, Daniel. But you might as well make yourself comfortable. We've been locked in."

Niel scowled and turned around, trying to open the door. To his chagrin, Dongwoo was right.

"Told you. Now sit down." Dongwoo motioned towards the chair at his desk as he grabbed a book and settled down on his bed. "Hope you have something to do."

Niel grabbed the chair and dragged it to the other side of the room, wanting to put as much distance as possible between himself and the brunette. "I don't."

"Too bad." Dongwoo tried to read his book even though he was all-too-aware of the other boy. His body was quite interested in repeating what had happened the other night. Finally, after reading the same page for the fifth time, he gave up and put it down. "Tell me why you don't like me."

"Waeyo, you heard everything the other day."

"I'm not stupid, I know that's not the only reason."

Niel looked around the room, anywhere but at the intriguing brunette. "I'm not telling." He growled.

"Why not."

Niel remained silent.

"Then I'll talk." Dongwoo screamed at himself to shut up, he knew exactly what he was about to share. 

"A few months ago we got a new student. I was curious and hung around the front hall in hopes of seeing him. Finally he arrived. I thought he was the cutest thing I'd ever seen, short with curly brown hair, and big eyes."

Niel held his breath. He didn't want to listen in case he was talking about someone else, but still..

"Before I even got a chance to introduce myself to this boy, I started running into him and he'd speak so rudely to me. He doesn't like me and I don't even know why. Because I like him, despite the cold treatment I get from him."

Now Niel looked at him, his mouth dropping a little in surprise. "You like _me_?" he croaked, then made a face.

Dongwoo looked back at Niel steadily. "I do. Now tell me why you don't like me."

Niel looked away, his face turning red. "...I... You.... I wanted you to notice me. I knew you wouldn't look at me because I'm not rich. So that left being rude to you."

Suddenly Dongwoo was in front of him, tipping his chin up. "You wanted my attention," he said. "Why did you want it?"

Niel bit down on his lip. There was no way he was going to tell him why.

Dongwoo's attention was drawn by the movement. He ran his thumb over the younger's lips, feeling the softness against his skin. "Tell me."


	7. 7

Niel flushed at the touch on his lips but was unable to look away from Dongwoo. "I-I like you..." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I like you!" He said louder, nearly shouting in his haste to say it and get it over with.

Dongwoo grinned to himself, moving his hand to cup Niel's face. He leaned in and gave the younger's full lips a soft kiss.

Niel gasped, not expecting the kiss, his eyes wide in surprise.

The brunette's tongue swept into his mouth, soft and warm as it explored his mouth slowly. The tip of his tongue caressed the roof of Niel's mouth.

The younger moaned softly at the sensations. He'd never been kissed like this before. The only time he'd been kissed, it had been just a quick peck on his lips. Hesitantly he slid his tongue out to touch Dongwoo's.

Instantly he swirled his tongue against Niel's, earning another moan from the younger boy.

Slowly they both parted from the kiss, both panting softly, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips.

Niel blushed and looked away instantly.

A warm hand landed on his cheek, turning his face back up. "You've never been kissed before." It wasn't a question.

"I-I've been kissed!" Niel protested.

Dongwoo arched his eyebrow but said nothing.

"Once..." Niel grumbled. "It wasn't like this kiss."

"Then this was better."

Niel gaped at him. "Mwo? Of course it wasn't better! You just kissed me without even warning me!"

"Then here's your warning: I'm going to kiss you now." Dongwoo cupped Niel's face and kissed him again before the younger could react.

Niel pressed his hands against the older's chest, intending to push him away. Instead, his fingers curled in the fabric of his shirt and pulled him closer.

Dongwoo licked at Niel's lips, putting his hands on the younger's waist and pulling him against him.

The younger boy mewled quietly, blushing when he realized what sounds he was making. His mouth opened despite his embarrassment.

Dongwoo pulled away from the kiss slowly. "We should stop.." He said hoarsely.

"Waeyo?" Niel asked, though he had a pretty good idea. He could feel something hard pressing against his hip.

"Because I won't be able to stop if we continue."

Niel reached down, cupping Dongwoo's bulge, feeling shocked at how forward he was being. "Then don't stop."

****

Jinyoung pressed his ear against the door. "Its quiet in there. Think they killed each other?"

Byunghyun shook his head. "Give them a little credit. I'm sure they didn't kill each other." He took the key from Jinyoung. "Or at least Dongwoo hyung didn't kill Niel." He amended as he unlocked the door.

"Open it," Jinyoung hissed.

"You open it." 

"I don't want to open it."

"I don't want to open it either."

"Open what?"

They both looked up to see a blond standing behind them.

"I'm in trouble," Jinyoung muttered before pasting a smile on his face. "Chansik-ah~ I was looking for you."

He didn't look impressed. "What did you do, Jinyoung?"

The redhead visibly wilted. "N-Nothing."

"What. Did. You. Do."

Byunghyun tried to move away. Jinyoung's boyfriend was scary and he didn't want to get his attention. 

"Stay there, I'll deal with you in a minute," Chansik said without taking his eyes from Jinyoung. "Now tell me what mischief you two got up to."

Jinyoung smiled innocently. "We just wanted Niel and Dongwoo to stop arguing."

Chansik's eyes widened. "Tell me you didn't.."

"Didn't what?" Byunghyun asked, unable to keep quiet.

Chansik ignored him. Instead he walked over to the door and opened it. They all could see the two boys on the bed, the brunette with his arm thrown over the younger. 

The blond quietly shut the door. "You got lucky this time, Jinyoung. But how many times do I have to tell you to stop playing matchmaker? The last time you did this, you nearly caused the whole school to fight."

"How was I know to that the kid had a twin." Jinyoung muttered.

Byunghyun looked at him curiously. He'd have to ask him about that later.

"Come on, you two." Chansik said, walking down the hallway.

A look of panic crossed Jinyoung's face. "Come on. You don't want him to get mad."

"He's not mad now?" Byunghyun wanted to know as they followed the tall blond.

"He's not even close to being mad." the redhead replied. "He wanted Niel and Dongwoo to be together just as much as we did. He just likes to let things work out on their own." He made a face. "Actually, his exact words were _People worked out their troubles long before you were born, Jinyoung. They didn't need your meddling then, they don't need your meddling now."_

Byunghyun covered his mouth to hide his smile. "Do you, um, meddle a lot?"

"Only everyday." Chansik had stopped and was watching them. "Inside." He opened the door he stood in front of.


	8. 8

Niel slowly awoke, feeling incredibly warm. He grunted, trying to squirm away from the warmth behind him. Had Byunghyun joined him in bed again?

"Stop moving.." A voice whispered in his ear as an arm tightened around his waist.

The younger man stiffened as he slowly recognized the voice. What on earth was he doing in-? He stifled a groan as everything came rushing to him. Images of him and Dongwoo kissing filled his head.

"Stop thinking so much." A pair of warm lips touched his neck.

"D-Don't..." Niel half-moaned, pulling away from Dongwoo. He slipped out of the bed, bending down to detangle his shirt from the elders'.

"What are you doing?"

A glance back showed the brunette sitting up on the bed, an adorably confused expression on his face. "Going back to my room."

"Why?"

"Because that's where I belong." Niel finished picking up his clothes and started putting them on.

"I meant, why are you leaving?" Dongwoo asked him.

Niel looked at him regretfully. He was tempted to get back in the bed, let Dongwoo hold and kiss him until he fell asleep again. "Because you and I aren't meant to be together." He said finally. "It was a nice thought but we both know that I don't fit into your life any more than you fit into my life."

"Why, because I'm _rich_?"

"Because you've never had to work for what you wanted. I bet your parents bought you everything."

Dongwoo pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's always about money with you."

Niel flinched. "That's not true." He said weakly.

"For your information, _Daniel_ , once I was old enough, I got a job. I do know what it's like to work for what I want." Dongwoo said.

Niel opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of something to say.

"Some people here would never consider you because of your scholarship status. But I thought you figured out by now that I'm not one of those people. I knew you had a scholarship long before I met you. It didn't matter to me then, it doesn't matter to me now."

Niel sighed, looking at the other man. "I'm sorry." He said simply, slipping his shoes on and walking out.

****

_Thump!_

Dongwoo sat down at a table with Jinyoung, letting his forehead fall against the wooden surface.

Jinyoung sat down carefully, biting his lip. "You ok?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Dongwoo observed the redhead through his eyelashes. "What did Chansik do to you?"

Jinyoung made a face. "Don't ask. So what happened with you and Niel?"

"He left."

"Why?"

"He's convinced that we won't work out because I'm rich."

"Still? I thought you'd gotten over that."

"Apparently we haven't." Dongwoo muttered.

"Aish, that kid is stubborn."

"Neh.." Dongwoo looked up just in time to see a familiar figure walk in, his friend limping behind him. "What did Chansik do to you? You're both limping."

Jinyoung turned red and ducked his head. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Actually, I do. You're not talking about sex anymore."

"I spanked him." Chansik sat down next to Dongwoo.

Now it was the brunette's turn to turn red. "You're right, Jinyoung. I didn't want to know." He groaned.


	9. 9

"You are the most stubborn person I know." Byunghyun grumbled as he limped after Niel.

Niel glanced back at his friend. "It wouldn't work out..."

The redhead snorted. "Don't give me that, I saw the way you two were acting with each other. You love him, Niel."

"I'm not-!"

"Yes, you are. You're just scared that it could be the best relationship you've had."

"I'm not _scared_!" Niel said loudly, uncaring of the looks he was getting. "Me and Shin Dongwoo are too different to be together!"

"And what are those differences?" Byunghyun propped his chin on his hand. "Please tell me."

The younger glared at him. "He's rich-"

"Are you serious?" Byunghyun interrupted him. "He doesn't care about that so why do you?"

"Of course he doesn't care..." Niel mumbled. "They never care. Money doesn't matter to them."

"Niel, money does not matter, love does. You have a man who's in love with you and you're pushing him away because he has _money_? Do you know what I would do if I had that? He could be your true love and you wouldn't know it. Open your eyes and _look_. Really look." 

"But... money..." Niel protested again. "I don't want to be looked down on or made fun of..."

"When has he done that?"

"Well, never... But that doesn't mean.."

"Stop it!" Byunghyun said loudly. "You're just making up excuses now! You love him, he loves you! That's what matters!"

Niel looked around a little, feeling an urge to crawl under the table. "Hyung..." He'd never seen Byunghyun like this before.

The redhead shook his head. "Every time someone shows an interest in you, you start picking away at him or her to find their flaws. Then you use it as an excuse to not get in a relationship with them. I don't know why you're so against getting into relationships but you need to get over it or you'll be alone for the rest of your life. Do you really want that?"

Niel didn't answer him, instead opting to get up and run out of the lunchroom.

****

"That was harsh."

Byunghyun didn't even look up. "He needed it..."

Heechul moved to sit in Niel's spot. "Neh, I agree. But was it necessary to do it here? You could have said all that without embarrassing him."

Byunghyun groaned softly. "Don't lecture me, hyung.. Please."

"Fine, but you should go talk to him. Nicely this time."

Byunghyun watched a tall brunette leave his seat and follow Niel out of the room. "I won't need to."


	10. 10

Niel slammed the door and collapsed on his bed. Was Byunghyun right? _He can't be right,_ he thought. _I want to be in a relationship. Just with the right person and Dongwoo isn't the right person._

 _But if Byunghyun is right and he loves you, doesn't that make him the right person?_ A little voice whisperered. 

"He doesn't love me," Niel said aloud. "Not after everything..."

****

Dongwoo stood outside Niel's door, hand raised as he prepared to knock. He was determined to make the younger admit his feelings for him.

_You're mine, Niel, whether you like it or not._

****

_KnockKnockKnock_

Niel jumped and ended up falling on the floor when he heard the knock. "Come in," he grumbled, thinking it was Byunghyun.

The door opened, showing the last person he wanted to see. 

The younger climbed back into his bed and buried himself under the blankets. "Go away."

"Not until we talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Neh, there is. I'm in love with you, Ahn Daniel."

Niel bolted up, looking at Dongwoo with wide eyes. " _What_?"

"You heard me. I love everything about you. Your ridiculous purple hair, your stubbornness, your love of arguing with me, even how you can be cold sometimes."

"You can't.." The younger said, looking at Dongwoo. "You can't love me!"

"Why? Because you're a scholarship student? I told you that I don't care."

The younger looked down at his hands, clenching them into fists. "...waeyo..."

Dongwoo watched him silently.

_Niel smiled up at his lover. "Hey, hyung. What did you have to tell me?"_

_Minsoo looked at him. "Stop telling people that I'm your boyfriend."_

_"What, waeyo?"_

_"Because I'm not your boyfriend. I wouldn't date a scholarship student."_

"Waeyo?" Niel asked again. "Why are you different? Everyone cares that I'm a scholarship student, just not you. So, _why_?"

"I haven't always been rich." Dongwoo replied calmly. "I was a scholarship student until just before I came here. That was three years ago."

Niel stared at him. "You... were a scholarship student.."

"I know it's hard to believe but, yes I was."

"I don't believe you. You could be making it up."

"Believe it or not, it's up to you." Dongwoo ran his fingers through his hair. "But aren't you getting tired of pushing people away?"

Niel shook his head. "I don't push people away." He said stubbornly.

Dongwoo arched his eyebrow, not saying anything.

"I-I don't." Niel protested weakly. He knew perfectly well that he did push people away. But they weren't worth being friends with if they let him do that. Right?

"Yes, you do." Dongwoo informed him. "And that's going to stop. At least for me. I won't let you push me away anymore, Niel. Not when I know you love me too."

Niel gaped at him. "Who do you think you are?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Wha-I'm not-I mean-huh?" Niel sputtered.

Dongwoo smirked at him, walking closer to the bed. "I know you love me, Niel. I don't know why you keep trying to push me away, but that will stop."

"But-you-stop!" The younger crawled backwards on his bed, trying to put as much distance between him and the brunette. He tried to think of reasons why it was a bad idea for them to date, but he was distracted by the older getting on the bed.

"Just say yes, Niel." Dongwoo said, moving closer.

"Yes, Niel." Niel repeated. "What am I saying yes to?"

"To being my boyfriend."

"But... we can't."

"Why? There aren't any rules against relationships, I love you, you love me. What's the problem?" The brunette cupped Niel's face, his thumbs brushing over his cheeks.

"I-I..." Niel couldn't think of anything except his lips on Dongwoo's. Finally he just gave up and closed the space between them.

****

Byunghyun eyed Niel and Dongwoo, looking as if he expected them to burst into flames.

"Stop staring." Niel snapped.

"Oh good, you're still yourself."

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be myself?"

"Because Dongwoo hyung is sitting next to you and you're not arguing with him."

"He's my boyfriend, he won't-mmph!"

Niel pulled his elbow back from where he'd driven it into Dongwoo's side. "Finish your lunch."

"And here I was hoping you wouldn't be so bossy anymore." Jinyoung commented, sitting next to Byunghyun. A thump on his other side announced that Chansik had come over too.

Niel eyed Jinyoung then looked at Dongwoo. "Bossy?"

"Neh," Jinyoung replied, ignoring the brunette glaring daggers at him. "Me and Dongwoo hyung-mmph!" 

It was his turn to be shut up when Chansik stuffed a roll into his mouth. "So, Byunghyun, I hear you broke up with Heechul hyung?"

"Neh, we decided we were better off as friends." Byunghyun eyed the blond beside him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Chansik wants to bring you into our relationship." Jinyoung had eaten the roll by then. "He likes you, Byunghyun~! That's not a good thing though. He won't let-"

"Jinyoung...!" Chansik looked ready to kill the redhead.

"And that's my cue to leave." Jinyoung hopped out of his seat and nearly ran out of the lunchroom, Chansik following him.

Byunghyun hesitated then followed both boys out of the room.

"Those three will be in the strangest relationship here." Niel commented.

"I hope Chansik knows what he's getting himself into. He's already got his hands full with Jin. If Byunghyun is anything like him.."

"Well, if anyone could handle him, it would be Chansik."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anyone in Teen Top or B1A4, so do not sue me, please.


End file.
